Another Secret
by TripleMelody
Summary: Can you keep another secret, Kurt?" "Sure, Brittany." ". . . I think I'm bi." Brittany has another secret to tell Kurt and she needs his advice. Sequel to Comforting Presence.


_A/N: While it's not necessary, this sequel will make more sense if you read my previous one-shot "Comforting Presence". Hope you enjoy!_

**Sequel to Comforting Presence: Another Secret**

"Can you keep another secret for me, Kurt?"

"Sure, Brittany."

Kurt smiled at the deja vu of the current situation. It had been two weeks ago that he and Brittany had been here in this exact boys' bathroom, when she had let him in on a secret. And here she was again. She had followed him in here, eager to talk to him. Admittedly, he was actually quite happy to get to talk to the blonde again. Not to mention being curious as to what her "secret" was this time.

"I think I'm bi."

Kurt nodded. This came as no surprise after their last conversation, when she revealed her feelings for Santana, her fellow cheerleader.

"How did you come up with this idea?"

"Well, I really like Mike . . . but I also really like Santana. And Mike's a boy, so I know I like boys. And Santana's a girl, so I guess that means I also like girls. And, if you like boys and girls, you're bi. So I guess that means I'm bi."

Remembering last time, Kurt checked, to make sure. "Is that your secret, Brittany, or do you still have to say it?"

"Nope, that's the secret!" Brittany smiled, but then a worried look quickly replaced her normally bright expression.

"Brit? What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that . . . you know how Quinn's parents kicked her out of the house when they found out she was pregnant?"

Kurt winced, nodding. He would always feel guilty, and very much responsible, for that disastrous event. Though he had later apologized to Quinn, she had reassured him that it would have happened eventually. And anyways, she was glad that she hadn't had to be the one to actually tell them what happened. Finn's song kind of said it all.

Brittany didn't notice his grimace, and continued on.

"You see, I'm kind of afraid that my parents might do the same thing to me. If they found out. That I'm bi," she added after a second thought. "'Cause I'm not pregnant. But my parents are kind of like Quinn's, you know. They don't like things like pregnancy, or girls liking girls, or boys liking boys, or girls liking boys and girls, or boys liking girls and boys."

Kurt's heart went out to Brittany. He knew how she felt, except that he now knew that his father loved and accepted him, even though he was gay. But, before he had told his dad, he had always been scared that maybe his dad wouldn't love him the same way. Or that his dad would be ashamed to have a gay son.

And Brittany's parents were in the same social circle and of the same "social status" as Quinn's parents. Brittany would never be able to tell her parents, Kurt thought sadly. Not if she wanted to remain their beloved, shining little star. Not if she wanted them to still be proud of her and support her. It would kill them, and they would probably send Brittany away to a boarding school, or to a psychiatrist, or something. That would hurt Brittany, and she probably wouldn't know how to deal with it.

Though Kurt was never one to be ashamed of he who was, or discourage others from being proud of and standing up for who they are, he also knew the harsh realities of this world, particularly in Lima. So, there was really only one answer that he could give to her, though it killed him to have to be the one to say it.

"I don't think you should tell them, Brittany."

Brittany's eyes filled with tears, as she sank down onto the floor in a heap. Her shoulders started shaking as her tears increased.

"I just don't get it. Why? What's wrong with me?"

Kurt sat down next to her, and rubbed her back in a soothing manner, trying his best to comfort her.

"There's nothing wrong with you. The problem is with them, not you, Brittany. People like your parents are just scared of things like this because they don't understand. And they don't want to understand. Some of them, it's just pure ignorance and prejudice. Some of them, it's because they just aren't comfortable with the idea. Brittany, you've seen how people treat me, just because I'm gay. The guys on the football team, some of the Cheerio's . . . it's their problem, not mine. I know who I am, and I'm proud of it. And you should be, too."

Brittany looked up, sniffing. "Really? There's nothing wrong with me?"

Kurt shook his head, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm normal?"

Kurt laughed lightly.

"If you ask me, Brittany, I don't think there's such a thing as normal. I mean, we're all different, all unique. I don't really thing anyone can be normal."

Brittany's face lit up, and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Kurt returned the hug, remembering the last time they had been here, in this same bathroom, hugging each other. A lot had happened since then, but one thing had stayed the same - no matter how bad things may be, they would always have each other.

They were the most unlikely pair of friends. The popular, slightly dense, but sweet, blonde cheerleader and the fashion-conscientious, gay soprano who was constantly harassed and bullied. And yet, they were exactly what the other person needed. Brittany brought joy and a childlike-innocence into Kurt's life, and he gave her support and advice when she needed it.

After a while, the door opened, and Mike entered, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw his girlfriend in the arms of the Hummel kid from Glee club . . . in the boys' bathroom.

"Brit?"

Brittany and Kurt broke apart, and hastily stood up. Brittany joyfully flung herself into her boyfriend's arms. Kurt smiled fondly at her, and then sent Mike a reassuring smile.

"She was upset, but she's okay now," he mouthed. Mike smiled gratefully back, relieved to have the situation explained to him.

"I'll see you both at Glee later," Kurt smiled, remembering these were Brittany's last words from their previous encounter.

Mike nodded, and Brittany beamed at him.

"Thanks again, Kurt! You're the best."

Kurt's smile broadened, and he left the bathroom, thinking how it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one with sexuality problems around here.

_A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this sequel!_

_To everyone who read, reviewed and added Comforting Presence to their Favourite Stories, THANK YOU! You are all awesome, and your support means so much to me._

_Since I know a few people were hoping to see more stories, and loved Brittany and Kurt, I thought I would write this. Funnily enough, this conversation popped into my head out of nowhere, like last time._

_Again, thank you to everyone! And hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!_

_~Melody_


End file.
